The present invention generally relates to changeable topography devices, and more specifically, to systems, computer-implemented methods, and computer program products that dynamically reform surfaces to deliver physicality to a user, which may be used for various purposes including delivery of physicality in introductory child education.
Traditionally, educational material is delivered through physical or digital environments, such as for example textbooks in a physical environment, or digital books, audio, video, and interactive text/audio/video in a digital environment. Some systems provide educational material on a digital device and on a fixed surface, such as for example, digital mobile phones, spherical balls, speaking robots, websites, and others.